Frozen
by Dayraider
Summary: Loren, the son of Link & Soren, gets back at Pike, the son of Ike & Pit, in a very smexy way.  Rated M for lemony yaoi


Frozen

"_This is going to be so good!"_ Loren thought to himself as he gently closed the book in his lap. Looking down at the tome, he was amazed at the intricate decorations on the cover. At well over three hundred years old, the ancient spell book was easily one of his father's most prized possessions. _"I need to get this back to Father's bookshelf before he notices it's missing." _

Hopping from his bed, the teen grabbed his green hat and pulled it on. The color and style was that of his father, Link, while the deep raven hair beneath was that of his other father, Soren. He often chose to wear clothes similar to Link as opposed to the flowing robes of Soren as it made sword fighting a lot easier.

Grabbing the book, Loren started his trek down the long corridors of the Smash Mansion toward the suite that his fathers shared. This part of the mansion was reserved for the family members of the brawlers of the Smash Mansion. Along with his boyfriend, Pike, and a few of Bowser's kids, the wing was almost always deserted. As he walked, he thought about his powers. While not nearly as strong as his father's were, they were definitely potent enough for most of the basic spells that he was being taught.

Eventually he reached their room and, after cracking open the door a little to see if anyone was there, snuck in. He figured that everybody would be out training as the weekend approaching was when the tournament of champions was held. Right now, his parents were probably in the training arena, sharpening their skills. He hurried across the room and slid the large book back in its place on Soren's large bookshelf. _"Now, to find Pike,"_ he thought excitedly as he ran from the room and toward the back courtyard.

...

Pike was flying around chasing Kirby, who was also decked out in a pair of wings. Obviously, the little pink blob had bested the angel once, swallowing him and thus temporarily acquiring wings himself. However, Kirby didn't have the speed or the agility that Pike possessed and was easily overtaken as the angel tackled him. They ended up rolling head over heels in the grass, laughing all the while.

Standing on the rough cut marble of the courtyard, Loren grinned broadly as he watched the two take flight. Not only was he grinning at the antics of the pair, but also at the plans he had for his hyper little boyfriend. Thankfully, he noticed, the blue-haired angel had dressed in the style of his father, Pit, as opposed to his other father, Ike. _"A chiton is a lot easier to remove,"_ thought Loren, a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

It had just been a few days ago that Pike had jumped him as they walked together in the forest. Before he knew it, his wrists had been bound together behind his back and he had been tied to a tree. While in this helpless state, his pants had been pulled down by the victorious Pike, who then proceeded to orally pleasure him. That was the nature of their games. Usually sexual in nature, they often tried to outdo the other. Today, it was his turn, and did he ever have plans for Pike…

"Hey Pike!" Loren called, waving at the flying youth. He felt a momentary twinge of excitement as he remembered that such a beautiful youth was his boyfriend. Although sometimes hyper beyond comprehension, Pike could also be sensitive and loving, when he wanted to be.

Pike's head turned as he heard his name. Instantly, his heart skipped a beat as he saw Loren standing and waving to him. "I'll see ya later!" he called to Kirby as he swung around and started flying toward his boyfriend. Wearing a goofy grin, he pulled his wings in tighter and picked up speed.

Loren chuckled as he watched Pike swerve playfully through the air, just to dive toward him. "Wha…!" he exclaimed. "Watch out!" He had to quickly jump to the ground to avoid being tackled.

Giggling, Pike swerved again at the last second and ended up landing gracefully on the ground. "Hello Lori!" he exclaimed as he folded his wings.

Loren glared at the angel for a second; he knew that he didn't like to be called Lori. Then, his eyes softened as he took in his boyfriend's beauty. His large, blue eyes, almost the same hue as his ever-messed up hair, always held an air of mischief behind them. Those wonderful wings…

"So, whatcha up to?" Pike asked, interrupting Loren's thoughts, as he walked up and gave him a sweet hug.

"I was looking for you," Loren started. "I want to show you something I found."

Pike's eyes grew excitedly. "What is it?" He asked, practically bouncing.

Laughing, Loren reached down and took his hand. "Come on, you'll love it." He led the excited youth down the corridors of the eastern wing until they came to his room. Always a gentleman, Loren held the door for the angel to enter.

"So what's in your bedroom?" Pike asked as he walked in, looking around. He didn't see Loren locking the door. He also didn't hear the young magician muttering a spell under his breath. Suddenly, he felt his body stiffen slightly and then slowly starting to fall forward. It was Loren's quick hands that caught him. "What the...!" He exclaimed as he looked at Loren, who was now holding him bridal style. He tried to move his arms and his legs but found that while he had feeling in them, his muscles were ignoring his commands.

Loren looked at him smugly as he slowly walked toward the bed.

"What did you do?" Pike exclaimed. It seemed that the only part of his body that was working was his head.

"A simple paralysis spell," Loren chuckled, gently laying Pike on his bed. "I HAD to get you back for the other day."

Pike's eyes grew. "You wouldn't!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, I fully plan on it," Loren smiled, standing back and staring at his prize. "That is, of course, unless you say _the Word_."

Pike glared at him. The two of them had decided weeks ago that the word 'chicken' would bring to an end anything that was going on. Neither of them had yet to utter it, and Pike was determined not to be the first. "Not a chance!"

"Well then," Loren said as he crawled onto the bed. "I guess that means that you are at my mercy."

Pike was breathing harder now, both from surprise and excitement. He knew that Loren wouldn't do anything to hurt him. "I guess it does," he fumed.

Still with the smug smile still on his face, Loren reached down and removed Pike's sandals. "Now, if I remember correctly, you are very ticklish."

"No!" Pike yelled. "Don't!"

Loren reached down and ran a finger up one of Pike's sensitive soles, making the angel howl with laughter.

"Stop…please!" Pike laughed.

Chuckling to himself, Loren ran his other finger up Pike's other sole, making him laugh harder. He knew that if Pike wasn't paralyzed, he would be squirming and thrashing about wildly. Not now, Pike's legs and arms remained motionless as he laughed so hard that tears fell from his eyes.

"You know, I better stop," Loren said as he ended the tickling. "I wouldn't want to make you call _chicken_!"

Pike was breathing hard, his face streaked with tears as he still laughed. "I'll…never say…it…you…jerk…" he got out between breaths.

Loren got on his knees between Pike's spread legs and watched his boyfriend recovering. "I love making you breath hard, but not like this," he softly said. He then reached down and gently rubbed Pike's growing bulge. "I like making you breathe hard from other things."

Gasping at the touch, Pike looked down at his boyfriend. "I like it too," he giggled.

Positioning the angel's arms above his head, Loren ran a hand down to his shoulder, unfastening the clasp that held his chiton in place. "I'm so glad you didn't wear your normal outfit today," he said as he pulled back the white fabric, thinking of the multi-layered uniform his father Ike had made for him. It was always a pain to remove. Unfastening the youth's belt allowed him to fully remove the much simpler garment, leaving Pike wearing only a pair of black shorts. "And now, these." Hooking his fingers in the waistband, he slowly pulled them down his boyfriend's smooth legs, throwing them to the floor. "Wow…" he whispered as he looked down at Pike's now naked form.

"What? You've seen me naked before," Pike said as a blush crept across his face. "Don't stare, it's embarrassing."

Loren blinked a few times. "I can't help but stare. You're so beautiful," he said, making Pike blush a little more. "But now…I'm feeling a bit overdressed."

Pike watched as Loren got off of the bed and slowly removed his clothing. He couldn't help but giggle. "How long have you been planning this?"

Choosing not to answer, Loren merely grinned. He crawled back onto the bed, resting his now naked body on top of Pike's. "I love to feel your body against mine," he whispered into Pike's ear.

Pike closed his eyes. He too loved the feeling of his boyfriend's naked warmth against him. "I like feeling you too." He then giggled. "Feels like you're pretty excited down there. What do you plan on doing to me now?"

Rising up on his arms, Loren looked down. "Well, for starters, I'm thinking of ticking you more."

"No!" Pike exclaimed, his eyes shooting open. "No more tickling!"

"Hmmm, well then…I guess I'll have to play with you in a different way," Loren laughed. He put Pike's arms beside his body and gently turned him over onto his stomach.

Pike giggled as he was rolled over. He then felt the soft sensations of Loren's fingers running through his feathers. "What are you doing?" He asked as he felt his wings slowly opening.

"I'm just having a little fun with you," Loren replied. He let his fingers play with the soft feathers, eventually running down Pike's wings to his back. There, he lightly ran his fingers across the ultrasensitive skin between the wingroots. "Like that, huh?" he whispered as Pike moaned loudly.

"Yeah…you know I do," Pike sighed as his boyfriend moved down, massaging his back.

"I might go back there then," Loren said with a smile. "But for now, I think I'll go other places." He ran his hands down to Pike's backside where he playfully squeezed his soft cheeks, making Pike giggle. Then, lifting up Pike's hips, he slid a pillow underneath, leaving the angel totally exposed.

Pike gasped as he felt Loren's fingers run down his backside and caress his smooth sack, only to go back up and tickle his most private of places. "Don't tease me, Lori," Pike insisted. Immediately he yelped in surprise as Loren smacked him across one of his upturned cheeks.

"Don't call me that," Loren said with a firm edge in his voice. Reaching over, he pulled a small tube from his bedside table and squeezed some clear jell-like liquid onto his fingers. "You know I don't like to be called that," he said. "So I guess I'll have to punish you…"

Giggling, Pike was about to say something when he gasped loudly. "Loren!" he exclaimed. "Warn me next time…that stuff's cold!"

Loren had just touched his cold and well-lubed fingers to Pike's entrance. "Serves you right," he said as he slowly slid a finger into his boyfriend, making him whimper. "Don't forget…let me know if this hurts." He then withdrew his finger, just to slide back in with two.

"I will, don't worry about me," Pike replied in a dreamy voice. He loved when Loren would play with him back there. Sometimes, just getting him ready was enough to push him over the edge, especially when in an exciting situation such as this. "Aaahhhh!" Pike exclaimed as Loren hit that special place deep within him.

"Oh, looks like I found something you like," Loren chuckled as he slowly thrust and scissored his fingers. With his other hand, he was gently rubbing Pike's thigh and backside, a particular part of the angel that he was rather fond of.

Pike squeezed around Loren's fingers. "Come on Loren, don't tease me," he whimpered. By now, he was more than ready.

"Oh, very well then," Loren sighed as he withdrew his fingers. He spread some more lube along his member and got into position behind Pike. "Anything to please my forever horny boyfriend."

"You got that right," Pike chuckled. He then sucked in his breath as he felt the pressure of his boyfriend sliding into him. "Oh…wow..." was all he could muster as the pressure turned to pleasure. "Loren, feels so good."

Loren had to hold back from moaning as he felt himself enveloped by Pike's tight warmth. Even though that had done this many times before, it seemed that each time was that much more wonderful than the last. Looking down, he saw just the tops of his sparse pubes resting against Pike's cheeks.

"Okay," Pike breathed. "I'm ready." He let out a deep sigh as Loren started thrusting. "So good…" His eyes slowly glazed over as Loren continued.

"This will teach you to tie my ass up to a tree," Loren mockingly swore as he started thrusting faster. He found himself grunting with each thrust as the sensations grew and grew. Staring at Pike's wings as they fluttered, it occurred to him that it was he that was causing them to move.

"Is…that…all…you…got?" Pike challenged between thrusts.

"Oh, want more?" Loren grunted as he drove deeper into the angel, making him grunt. Then, moving over Pike and resting on his arms, Loren began thrusting faster and deeper into the whimpering youth.

"Aaahhhh!" Pike exclaimed. From his new position, Loren was now hitting Pike's sensitive inner point with each thrust. "Loren! Like that!"

Loren chuckled as he continued to speed up his thrusting. Eventually, he felt the familiar surge rising along his spine. "Pike!" he grunted. "Almost there!"

"Yeah…yeah…I wanna feel you!" Pike stammered. He was trying to squeeze against his lover, wanting to pleasure him as much as he could, but wasn't sure that he was doing anything or not. Then, Loren shifted his body and laid down against his back.

"Hello," Loren whispered into Pike's ear as he pressed his chest against the youth's back and wings. Wanting to make it last, he changed his tempo to slower and deeper.

"Hi…" Pike whispered in return. "Damn you feel so good." He was getting close himself, but he wanted this to be about Loren. Tears came to his eyes as Loren moved closed and sweetly kissed his cheek.

"I love you Pike," he whispered. Then, gritting his teeth and clenching his eyes, he took those few final thrusts that drove him over the edge. Grunting loudly, he started climaxing deep within his boyfriend, flooding him with his seed. Eventually, he slowed down until he came to a stop. Still buried within his boyfriend, he rested his cheek against the youth's silky blue hair.

"I love you too Loren," Pike sniffed. He felt Loren slowly withdrawing from him and then himself being turned back over. Looking down, he saw Loren wipe his eyes…he got teary-eyed as well. He smiled as their eyes met.

Loren looked down at Pike's straining erection, already wet with pre-ejaculate. Smiling, he laid himself down between Pike's legs and began licking around the sensitive tip.

"Aahh," Pike yelped. "Loren…don't stop…please."

Loren slowly opened his mouth and took Pike's entire length into his mouth and then began to slowly bob his head. He wanted to pleasure his boyfriend, now more than anything. As he expected, it didn't take long before Pike was breathing heavy and whimpering.

Staring at the ceiling, unable to move a muscle, Pike laid there, receiving such loving oral ministrations. The sensations started growing. He felt Loren gently massaging his sack as he bobbed his head. Then, it happened. "AAAAHHHH!" Pike cried as every muscle in his body contracted. Jolts of pleasure shot throughout his body as he erupted into Loren's mouth. His head grew light and for a few seconds, he thought that he would pass out, the sensations were so intense.

Pike didn't realize it, but Loren had moved up and was now laying back down upon his body. It was a gentle pressing of lips against his that brought him back to his senses.

"Hey, you in there?" Loren joked as he sweetly kissed Pike's soft lips. He too was still enjoying the afterglow of his own orgasm, fueled by the intoxicating flavor in his mouth.

Pike giggled slightly. "Yeah…I sorta lost it there for a little." He looked Loren in the eyes. "That was…amazing."

Loren smiled warmly. He then leaned down beside Pike's ear and whispered something in an odd language. Suddenly, Pike felt movement in his arms and legs. He immediately wrapped his arms and legs around his love. "I love you so much!" he sighed.

Nuzzling his cheek against Pike's, Loren sniffed, the emotions growing. He rolled over onto his side so they could cuddle in each others arms.

The end.


End file.
